A Sexy Sonouge Fanfic
by Sonicdude645
Summary: A Lovely Couple by the names known as Sonic and Rouge. One day however, Sonic had to stop Dr. Eggman again. But this however was his biggest plan yet, so Sonic was gone for a long time. A Few years later, they will be back and reunited.
1. Prologue

In the world of Mobius, there was a lovely couple that goes by names Sonic and Rouge. Sonic was a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog that's known for his speed and heroism. His traditional attire is the White Gloves and Red Frictionless Shoes.

Rouge is a Bat and is known for being an Agent spy in G.U.N. and her love for jewelry. Her Attire is what makes her sexy and the Heart Bra she wears revealing her Cleavage. Out of most of all the Female Fatales on that planet, she gets the most eye candy and looks from almost all the Boys.

However, there was only one out of all she will lend her Body to, the one she dreams every time when she's not thinking about jewels, and the one who she loves the most. That very person is none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. What made him caught her eyes was his love for adventure and attitude. It was something she could not resist.

As for Sonic, her Body and looks is what made him love her. Her voice was the thing he would enjoy hearing as they talk to each other. He even loves her flirty personality as it makes him blush. They were fantastic together. But then, something happened.

One day, Sonic wasn't there. Rouge hasn't seen him anywhere, until he saw a note on his door. She flew over and walked towards his house. She picked up the note as it says the following.

"Dear Rouge,

I'm sorry to leave so suddenly. Dr. Eggman is up to no good again, but this time, it's a big one. So, I may be gone for a few days, weeks, months, or maybe a few years. I don't know, but the world needs me. For this mad man needs to be stopped. Hopefully, to see you again, I'll be back soon.

Hearts and Kisses,

Sonic the Hedgehog"

Rouge was done reading as a tear dripped from her eyes, sad to see her Blue Boy gone. But, she then wiped her tears and calmed down. She needs to stay strong for her boyfriend, for he doesn't want to see her cry. Not to mention he doesn't want to know she's feeling upset. So, she flew up high and went to G.U.N. as it was time for her to go to work.

So, time went by as the two had very important stuff to do like their jobs or saving the world. It was a very long time as it was 2 years since they last met. But then, they'll soon meet again. Making their relationship, part of one again.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life, New Changes

As the years go by, Rouge's body changed that gives her more eye candy than ever before. This was probably due to the fact that most of her missions at G.U.N. involves Combat. Not to mention she's been working out at the gym, which once again, she gets a lot of eye candy from the boys.

Her figure has gotten a lot curvier, which she was really proud of. Her boobs were at least twice the size as they were before. Her waist has gotten a lot thinner with the help by eating healthier foods like fruit and vegetables. She usually eats more fruit though.

Last but not least, her wonderful, round caboose. Her booty was like the size of a beach ball per cheek if they were to jiggle. Because of this however, this made her rump more noticeable every time she wears her black suit. This was also the reason she sometimes have trouble putting on her jeans she already had or were recently bought near the closest store. But doesn't bother her much normally because she has enough pants in her closet and with her booty even bigger than before, she'll be glad to show it to Sonic.

One day after getting off from work at G.U.N., she was starting to worry about Sonic even more. Sure she has jewelry to keep her happy, friends to hang out with like Shadow, Amy, and the rest of them. But sometimes she hopes, just hope that Sonic would come back at that exact moment and time. Although it has been long since they last talked, she just has to wait a little bit longer. I mean after all, he is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and the Hero of Mobius.

So, she shook her head and continues to walk. Once she begins to walk, her new, sexy body is showing what it can do. With each step, her boobs bounce up and down in a way that you just can't help but stare. Her hands were on her hips as they shift from left to right making her booty jiggle that you, once again, couldn't help but just stare. Even though she could just fly to her destination, she wasn't in the mood and still wants that exercise.

After a few minutes of walking, she's finally at her house as she walks towards her door. Due to her not having any pockets, she went into her cleavage to get her house keys. She then got the keys, unlocked her door, and then walked on in. Closing the Door, she took off her heels and gloves as she relaxes on the Couch watching TV. As it was getting late and dark outside, she went upstairs to take a hot, steaming bath.

As she got to her bathroom, she got her towel and puts it on top of the toilet, as it was the place easier for her arm to reach when she's in the tub. Before she does anything else, she gets the soap for when the tub to be filled up with water, there will be bubbles. Once that was done, she starts to turn the knob as Hot Water came out from the faucet. The sound of the running water made her relax and take the time to take off her clothes. After doing so, she waits a little bit more for the water to reach its height.

Once the tub was filled with water, she turned the knob towards the opposite direction, which made the faucet stop running water. She finally got in the tub, blushing due to the heat relaxing her body. She sits in the tub and slowly closes her eyes to relax.

Which at that point, she starts to dream.

She was walking in a meadow with Sonic as they were very happy and in love. As they were just doing so, they start to lie on the lovely grass which very soft. Rouge and Sonic were looking at the clouds in the sky. After a while, Sonic turns towards Rouge. He then pulls her towards him as her boobs were pressing against him. Rouge was starting to blush at this and gave him a flirty look. Rouge then wraps her sexy legs around him as their face were starting close in each other. They close their eyes as their lips were almost about to touch-

Rouge immediately woke up from her sleep in the tub realizing that she got too comfortable. Not to mention, she was starting to lose air due to her head being underwater. Rouge was starting to worry again, but this time can't get it out of her head.

"Oh Sonic." She said. "I know you said it will be a while, but I really miss you. Please….just please come back."

She was starting to tear up, but all of a sudden, she heard a loud rumble. She quickly got out of tub and dries herself off. She looked out the window and saw some smoke coming from Station Square. Just then, she heard her phone ringing and immediately picked it up.

"Rouge the Bat!" It was non other but the G.U.N. General himself, talking to her at this moment. "There has been a loud crash at Station Square, so I need you and your other members to go over there and check it out!" At that moment, she didn't know what to say, but since it was her Leader, she couldn't say no.

"Yes sir, I'll be on my way!" She says as she hangs up, gets on her traditional suit, and flies to her destination wondering what may the cause of the crash. Only not aware that what may be the cause, is what she hasn't seen in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting an Old Friend

Rouge was on her way as she was flying as fast as she can. She was getting worried and started to wonder what was the thing that crashed landed. She was then entering the Area as she flew up high to find the smoke that may be where the thing has crash-landed. Instead however, she hears the sound of a helicopter. So, she went with this and followed the sound. As she got closer, she starts to see bright lights. She continues to fly towards the location as she's finally at the destination at where the thing has crash-landed.

The Place was packed as there were helicopters surrounding the place. The thing was surrounded with Caution yellow tape with that surrounded by the officers and soldiers from G.U.N. to make sure the citizens don't pass by. Rouge flew downwards as she landed on her heals. The men immediately start taking pictures of her, as she was that popular. Luckily though, the officers told them to put the cameras away before they get destroyed. Which of course, they do.

Rouge walked towards the site as the officers let her through. As she walked closer towards the thing, it starts to resemble a ship. The Ship resembles a Rocket that's the color of Silver. The tip is like a cone that's red. The engine however is destroyed but luckily didn't exploded as it's still there not in pieces. Rouge was still walking as she finally stopped when she was right in front of it. She then finds the door to the Rocket, but doesn't see some sort of knob to open it. She put her hands and starts to feel all over the ship if she can find a button or some sort that will make it open.

Luckily though, she did press a red button as it causes the door to slowly open as it release some steam. It continues to slowly open as it reveals a Spiky Figure. As the door fully opens, Rouge saw who it really was as she couldn't believe her eyes. It was none other than….Sonic the Hedgehog!

She gasped and was happy to see him after so many years.

"Big Blue!" She Exclaimed. "It's been so long!" She said as was starting to hug him. Causing her huge boobs to press against him. Sonic slowly starts to wakes up and opens his eyes.

"Nice to see you, too…" He said as he starts to fall over towards Rouge. Luckily, she caught him before he fully fell towards the ground.

"Sonic? Sonic!" She Screamed. But to no avail, he doesn't respond. "Someone, call the hospital!" She said as he was covered in bruises. As she said that, people start to get their phones and call the Hospital. After a while, ambulance was coming towards them. Luckily, it stopped in front of the crowd as the Back Doors flew Open. Rouge ran as fast as she could towards the Ambulance while carrying Sonic. She slowly puts him on the bed as the Doors closed. She was standing next to him feeling worried.

"Don't worry Sonic, everything will be alright." She said.


End file.
